1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hand tool device which has a tool spindle and a hammer mechanism.
2. Description of the Related Art
A hand tool device has already been proposed which has a tool spindle and a hammer mechanism including a hammer and at least one curve guide which drives the hammer at least during a hammer drilling operation.